


Nothing

by Joywriter10



Series: Golden Grasslands [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Sorry for horrible story, did this in 10 mins, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joywriter10/pseuds/Joywriter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucy's and Natsu's death, can they still be together or gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Narrator p.o.v

"The fire dragon slayer was fending off the dragon made out of pure fire. He started to shallow the fire, seemly not hurting him..." Lucy said, before an young blond, spiky haired 6-year old interrupted, jumping up and down.

"Did that really happen mommy? The dragon slayer is daddy? Then daddy is so cool!" Luke said, still jumping up and down. Lucy chuckled at her son's excitement and huged him close. The 5-year old pink-haired girl pouted, seeing how her older brother got all the attention she had.

"Oh, come her Nashi," Lucy laughed, pulling her daughter into the hug. "And Luke, your answers to your questions is yes. To both of them. The 10,000 dragon attack was real, and daddy is the fire dragon slayer."

"Did someone mentioned me? I didn't know that I was missed! It's only 2 weeks!" A pink-spiky hair person came to view.

"Daddy! Daddy! I missed you! I wanna be just like you!" Luke yelled, jumping up on Natsu. Lucy's eyes winden at the sight of him. An viewable scar was seen on his cheek, to prove that he had been on many battles, and won.

"Natsu, why did you bring master? Not that I don't want to see him, but-"

"Don't worry about it Lucy, I just came to see your kids! I need an break anyways. That brat's child is much an pain like him. Your kids are much less of an brat like Natsu." The old man just started to walk over to Nashi. Lucy knows the 'brat' was Laxus. His kid acts just like Laxus, but still have traits of his mother.

"Lucy.." Lucy jerked her head back to the man she loved. She stood up and closed the book she was reading to her kids. She brushed her legs and smiled. The golden grass started to move, as they were playing an song.

"Natsu, I love you."

"Yeah, me too."

Natsu came close to Lucy and put an strand of hair behind her ear. He lean down and kissed her so passionate Lucy almost fainted. That kiss expressed all the love he had for her and Lucy knows that.

After all, she is Natsu's one and only and he is hers.


End file.
